


Крыло зимородка

by LadyBacchante



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8387278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBacchante/pseuds/LadyBacchante
Summary: Локи получил скипетр, армию и поддержку Таноса. Но напоследок Безумный Титан решает проверить его преданность.





	

В космической цитадели Таноса сон всегда оставался роскошью. Сведущий в способах ментального влияния, Локи понимал это лучше других обитателей этого проклятого места и никогда не позволял своему разуму расслабляться. Все последние месяцы он напоминал себе настороженное дикое животное, которое, даже отдыхая, через полуприкрытые веки обозревает своё ненадежное пристанище. Определенно не слишком приятная ассоциация, но зато отличный источник постоянной злости. Злости, которая не даёт засыпать и видеть сны, способные рассказать Таносу то, что он знать не должен.  
  
В эту ночь Локи тоже едва ли спал. Только услышав далекое лязганье клинков — должно быть, прихвостни Таноса уже упражнялись в искусстве убийства — он открыл глаза и очнулся в отвратительной реальности, на постели в своей безликой каморке, которую Безумный Титан выделил для него в счет грядущих заслуг. Локи вгляделся в темноту. Она казалась не более чем туманом. Он медленно поднял руку, пытаясь разогнать чернеющую густоту мрака, но его пальцы схватили лишь пустоту.  
  
Он тут же одернул себя и быстро встал.  
  
Долгое заточение положило отпечаток на его повторяющиеся утренние ритуалы. Первое время после падения с Радужного моста, магия была слишком слабой и капризной, чтобы ею пользоваться — он привык одеваться самостоятельно, но потом понял, что это тратит драгоценные секунды. Бывало, что Танос требовал явиться к нему незамедлительно, а Локи ненавидел представать перед ним незащищенным. Даже без наручей он чувствовал себя ягненком, когда склонялся перед летающим троном титана. Так что зачастую Локи ложился спать прямо в одежде, позволяя себе снять разве что сапоги и верхний плащ. Сегодня же он проснулся во всеоружии, и на то была причина.  
  
Утра в цитадели не существовало — как не существовало на деле ни вечера, ни дня, ни ночи, а также холода или жары. Каждый спал, когда считал нужным, ел, если был голоден, и одевался в то, что удавалось обнаружить в своих вылазках — заботясь о том, чтобы потом не доставать остальных своим нытьём. В этом неподвижном мире, зависшем посреди космоса, слуги Таноса лишались каких-либо потребностей. Желание было только одно — и оно исходило от Таноса. _Служите мне._ Больше от обитающих здесь неудачников ничего не требовалось, так же, как ничего им и не предлагалось. Может, только, возможность прожить чуть дольше.  
  
Сбросив с себя последние остатки дрёмы, Локи как следует пробежался по своим ментальным ресурсам, убирая все блоки, которые он выстроил на время «сна». Танос не терпел сопротивления и сурово наказывал тех, кто осмеливался что-то утаивать от него. А Локи имел несчастье весьма и весьма близко познакомиться с последствиями неудовольствия титана. Не было никакого смысла в том, чтобы испытывать его терпение. Особенно сейчас, когда вожделенная цель была так отчаянно близка.  
  
Губы Локи невольно расплылись в улыбке, и темнота вокруг него дрогнула и отшатнулась, словно испугавшись. Пойманный Таносом, он с первого дня выстроил долгосрочный план, которому до сего момента неукоснительно следовал, и ничто — _ничто_  — не заставит эти скрупулезные планы пошатнуться. Цитадель пребывает в мире, Танос умаслен и безмятежен, и скоро два камня бесконечности обретут своего нового владельца. Для начала — скипетр, конечно. Пряча улыбку, Локи толкнул дверь, выбираясь в коридор. _Попросту день коронации_  — его собственной, обстряпанной его же руками. Он _сам_ себя коронует сегодня. Силой. Настоящей силой, которая Тору или Одину даже не снилась. И вот тогда Танос начнет играть совсем по другим правилам…  
  
— И что это тебя так развеселило? — замерев, Локи обернулся, чтобы встретиться взглядом с обладательницей надменного голоса. Небула стояла позади, полуобернувшись. В неестественном наклоне её головы сквозило что-то хищническое, почти безумное.  
  
Он улыбнулся ей с преувеличенным радушием. Хорошо, что она хотя бы не могла прочитать его мысли.  
  
— Не знаю, может, я просто _до смерти_ рад тебя видеть или же…  
  
— Хватит.  
  
Она резко развернулась к нему всем корпусом, двигаясь, как змея, готовая к броску. При каждом шаге Небула сильно двигала бедрами, и это даже можно было назвать изящным, если бы Локи не ненавидел абсолютно всё в этом омерзительном месте.  
  
Остановившись на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Небула приподняла подбородок и теперь агрессивно смотрела на него сверху вниз.  
  
— Не трать время на болтовню, которой я всё равно не поверю, — медленно произнесла она. — Каждая твоя клятва верности нам лжива, и рано или поздно, но отец увидит это, и тогда…  
  
—  _Ему_. Единственная клятва верности, которую я приносил, предназначалась Таносу, а не вам.  
  
Локи пожал плечами. Щека Небулы нервно дернулась, но она быстро взяла себя в руки.  
  
— Когда отец раз за разом подавлял твоё упрямство, заставляя рыдать от боли, ты не был таким самоуверенным. Или ты уже забыл о том, как вопил, извиваясь у его ног?  
  
Локи сдержался, но знал, что глаза его выдали — на лице Небулы появился веселый оскал.  
  
— Как можно? Ведь ты каждый день напоминаешь мне об этом, — он отвесил ей шутливый полупоклон, — и я благодарен, Небула. Мне так приятно, что твои мысли полны воспоминаниями обо мне.  
  
Чернота в ее глазах углубилась.  
  
— С того самого дня, как ты появился здесь, я наблюдала за тобой и, поверь мне, всё это время я исполняла свои обязанности _очень_ старательно.  
  
Что-то в её тоне заставило Локи не спешить натягивать улыбку на лицо.  
  
— В самом деле? Ты так удивительно трудолюбива, Небула. Отец оценит по достоинству твоё рьяное служение. Это произойдет очень скоро, я уверен.  
  
— Может, Гаморе и по вкусу твоя лживая лесть, но я знаю, кто ты такой, — прошипела Небула.  
  
— Кажется, я представился, когда прибыл сюда. Рад, что ты еще не забыла.  
  
— Тварь! Мой отец…  
  
— Твой отец? — Локи насмешливо склонил голову. —  _Твой_. Отец? Или тот, кто собрал тебя из ненужных ржавых деталей, чтобы потом отдать своё расположение ненаглядной Гаморе?  
  
О, он знал куда бить. _Он_ точно знал.  
  
Небула испустила грудной вздох, напоминающий тихое рычание, и подалась вперед; её руки схватились за спрятанные клинки, но Локи только рассмеялся ей в лицо.  
  
— И ты в самом деле попытаешься убить меня — того, кого избрал сам Танос для покорения Земли и обладания камнем бесконечности? Ты в самом деле посмеешь совершить столь дерзкий поступок? — Он приглашающе развел руками. — Давай же, Небула, сделай это, и посмотрим, как Танос отблагодарит тебя за службу.  
  
Локи осознавал, насколько уязвленной она себя почувствует после этих слов — возможно более уязвленной, чем это безопасно для его жизни, но и показывать спину Небуле он не собирался.  
  
Её, похоже, это совершенно не радовало. Раздувая ноздри, дочь Таноса приблизилась к нему вплотную, её пальцы всё еще предупреждающе касались оружия.  
  
Она была высокой, и его глаза оказались напротив её глаз, напоминающих пустоту космического пространства, где все звезды разом погасли. Этот холодный взгляд он помнил еще с того времени, как встретился с ним, лежа у трона Таноса и крича от боли, пока воля Безумного Титана вторгалась в его разум, чтобы разобрать на частицы и изучить.  
  
— Я вижу, ты вообразил, что сумел всех обмануть, — начала Небула тихо. Её голова наклонилась в сторону, словно она не желала упустить ни одного изменения в выражении его лица. — Но мой отец не глуп, и он всегда на шаг впереди любого ничтожества вроде тебя. Посмеешь нарушить его планы своими жалкими амбициями, и он найдет тебя на любой планете Вселенной.  
  
— Полагаю, если он до сих пор не предпринял меры, то вполне уверен в моей преданности, — Локи кисло улыбнулся Небуле. — Так что не вижу необходимости в запугивании.  
  
Небула глумливо ухмыльнулась.  
  
— Весь твой разум для него — открытая рана, — она отступила на шаг, но её голос звучал в голове Локи всё так же отчетливо. — И когда ты восстанешь, а отец пригласит меня погрузить свой клинок в неё, ты пожалеешь о каждом сказанном сегодня слове.  
  
— Это угроза?  
  
— Обещание.  
  
Локи не успел придумать достойный ответ. Небула быстро отпрянула и с убийственной грацией зашагала в ту же сторону, откуда пришла.  


***

  
  
Покой титана охранял самый отвратительный субъект из всех, с которыми Локи довелось сталкиваться в цитадели.  
  
— Танос ожидает меня.  
  
— Господин занят, — прошипел слуга Таноса из-под капюшона. — Подождать придется _тебе_ , асгардец. — Между блестящих прорезей его маски скользнул длинный омерзительный язык. — Используй это время с умом, чтобы поближе познакомиться с твоей будущей армией.  
  
Локи совершенно не чувствовал в себе желания возиться с толпой бессловесных червей. Он бы с большим удовольствием и вовсе отказался от их услуг, но пока ситуация не давала ему слишком большого выбора союзников.  
  
— В этом нет необходимости, — Локи бросил короткий взгляд на закрытую дверь, из-за которой доносились обрывки разговора. Вероятно, титан вел переговоры с кем-то еще. — Танос заверил меня, что эта армия одна из лучших и самых многочисленных на этом краю Вселенной. Или же ты хочешь сказать, что твой господин солгал?  
  
Читаури издал резкий шипящий звук.  
  
— У тебя чересчур длинный язык, мальчишка, — проговорил он хрипло. — Ты мягок и капризен… Слишком много изъянов для того, кто жаждет власти.  
  
— И всё-таки не ты, а я веду армию на Землю, чтобы исполнить волю Таноса.  
  
— Ты думаешь это честь? — читаури кашляюще рассмеялся. — Ты — лишь ничтожное орудие в его руках, сломленное пытками и болью. Умрешь, и твоё место займет кто-то другой.  
  
— Но ты — никогда, — мягко ответил Локи, склоняясь к нему. — Ты вечно будешь только его верным жалким псом, которому не дают даже шанса проявить себя, — он выпрямился. — Так что исполняй свои обязанности хорошо и дай мне знать, когда Танос освободится и пожелает меня увидеть.  
  
Локи отвернулся, и ему в спину раздалось гневное громкое шипение, в котором нельзя было разобрать ни одного слова, которое ему было бы знакомо.  


***

  
  
В планы Локи вовсе не входило проводить в цитадели хоть немного больше того времени, которое было необходимо. Армия готова и дожидается приказа выступать, камень бесконечности давно должен был быть вставлен в скипетр, а мощь Тессеракта набирает обороты. Они не должны пропустить подходящий момент для открытия портала, иначе многомесячные приготовления окажутся пустой тратой времени. Ну, кроме того, Локи осознавал, что больше не в состоянии находиться в удушливой космической тьме, где даже воздух был тяжелым и железным, подавляющим. Неудивительно, что повадки Небулы, прожившей здесь большую часть жизни (если это можно было назвать жизнью), выглядели полубезумными. Возможно, она действительно не вполне осознавала себя. Её воля окончательно подчинена, а тело полностью утратило свою естественную природу; от неё даже пахло лишь металлом — чужой кровью и металлом.  
  
Иногда Локи задавался вопросом: как Танос мучил своих «дочерей»? Сломил ли он их уговорами или же это чистое изменение сущности? Раз за разом заменяя их конечности и органы на искусственные, он, возможно, добился полной потери собственного «я», которое могло бы попытаться взбунтоваться когда-нибудь. По крайней мере, по отношению к Небуле это подействовало особенно эффективно. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что ему самому удалось избежать этой участи — по большей части из-за нехватки времени. Таносу очень хотелось выступить на Землю побыстрее.  
  
Локи это желание полностью разделял. Конечно, до определенного этапа.  
  
Цитадель хранила безмолвие. Двигаясь по вздыбленным каменным лестницам, которые будто бы застыли в космосе без единой опоры, Локи думал о дожидающейся его армии читаури и о скипетре с мерцающим камнем. Ничего этого не было бы, убеждал он себя, останься он в Асгарде. Всё правильно и закономерно — он сделал выбор, думая, что выбрал смерть, но это оказалось лишь ещё одним шагом вперед, как и любая другая перемена. Принимая решение, ты берешь одно и отвергаешь другое. Всё так, как и должно быть. Но почему тогда он чувствовал себя так неуютно? Он отверг Асгард, и Асгард вместе с Тором и Одином отвергли его. Они полностью расплатились друг с другом. И почему же с тех пор в его душе не было мира?  
  
Может быть, камни заменят его?  
  
Локи услышал шаги. Несколько долговязых читаури несли громоздкий вытянутый ящик, испещренный резкими письменами. Скипетр, догадался Локи. С опозданием, но подготовка всё же велась, и это немного успокаивало.  
  
Он подождал, пока существа окажутся достаточно далеко, и поднялся по лестнице, откуда они пришли. Каменные ступени здесь были целее и менее сбитыми — очевидно, никто не ходил по ним слишком часто. Не было необходимости или кто-то запретил? Хм… кто-то. Только один заправлял здесь всем и вся. Танос.  
  
Локи толкнул дверь и оказался в мрачном тесном помещении, заставленном непримечательными ящиками, наподобие того, который только что вынесли читаури. Крышка одного из них была откинута и на ней лежал внушительного размера молот с длинной ручкой, тотчас навеявший Локи невеселые воспоминания о Мьёльнире, потом о Торе, а после и обо всём том, что произошло до его падения в Бездну. Обо всём плохом, но, что самое худшее — и о многом, что он наивно считал хорошим. Локи раздраженно дернул головой и устремился к темным ступеням, ведущим наверх — вглубь хранилища.  
  
Это было уже интереснее. Не успел он поднять руку, как створы перед ним послушно разъехались в стороны, открывая крохотную залитую холодным светом площадку, на которой едва ли можно было бы уместиться вдвоем. Ни следа космической тьмы или покрытых пылью камней — только белоснежные стены и небольшое углубление, закрытое металлической решеткой. Нет, _тремя_ металлическими решетками, которые пересекались, оставляя совсем узкие щели.  
  
Локи сделал шаг вперед.  
  
Если бы он никогда не видел её, то не посмел бы сказать, что сейчас перед ним оказалась та самая перчатка бесконечности, которую Один берег в своём собственном хранилище, как зеницу ока. В своё время, они с Тором требовали, чтобы отец рассказал им историю этого артефакта, но царь хранил мрачное молчание. Значит, она не была единственной в своём роде... Что ж, Тор так и останется несведущим мальчишкой, но Локи обретал мудрость — теперь он проник в такие тайны, которые ставили его вровень со Всеотцом. И вскоре старику придется с этим считаться.  
  
Не в силах бороться с тягой, Локи коснулся решетки, но она не поддалась так же, как двери, оставшись недвижимой. Зато внутри углубления зажегся тусклый свет и золото перчатки заблестело, обнажив пустующие ячейки для камней.  
  
Локи шумно втянул воздух. Это было… многообещающе. Словно тень далекого, но внушительного воздаяния за всё то, что ему уже пришлось пережить или еще придется. Пытки Таноса покажутся ему детскими шалостями в сравнении с тем гневом, который обрушится на него, если попытка завоевания Земли не увенчается успехом. Все соглашения будут расторгнуты, все обещания обратятся прахом, вся армия снова перейдет под предводительство Таноса. Локи не хотел быть посрамленным, и еще меньше он хотел умереть.  
  
Но всё это будет потом. Сейчас золото бликовало перед ним, а неуёмное воображение рисовало картины возможного будущего. Стабильное умиротворение и неоспоримая власть — без страха быть слабее кого-либо, без страха быть настигнутым и без позорной необходимости подчиняться. Локи осторожно представил себе, как его рука скользит в перчатку — так, словно бы та была отлита специально для него, и, как контролируемая сила камней впитывается в его кожу. Что же тогда скажет Один, отвергнувший ущербное дитя? Когда оно вернется, чтобы предъявить свои права на Асгард, облеченное мощью, которой нет равных во всех бесчисленных мирах Вселенной?  
  
Жажда достигла своего апогея, и Локи отшатнулся, чтобы закрыться от неё. Он почти почувствовал, как холодная длань Таноса простирается над его разумом, чтобы смять его, словно незащищенную мякоть, в наказание за эту дерзость. Локи углубился в сознание и сосредоточился на мысли о перчатке, расщепляя её на крохотные нити и уничтожая — ровно до того момента, пока от неё не останется ничего. Будто бы этого никогда не было. Никогда не происходило.  
  
Прежде, чем Локи ушел, свет, озаряющий перчатку, померк. Пустые отделения для камней бесконечности углубились, стали просто темными дырами — неизвестностями, такими же манящими, как еще неоткрытые возможности; дорогами, которые ждали своего первопроходца.  
  
Теперь Локи ясно увидел свой путь, но главное состояло в том, чтобы этот путь не увидели те, кто мог бы помешать ему на нём.  
  
Присутствие Гаморы он почувствовал до того, как успел выйти из хранилища. Облокотившись о неровные камни, она дожидалась его, скрестив руки и глядя в пустоту.  
  
Когда он повернулся к ней, дочь Таноса обвела его преувеличительно внимательным взглядом, который потом переместился на вход в хранилище. Её брови вопросительно приподнялись. Ну, по крайней мере выражение лица Гаморы было вполне человеческим, и Локи неплохо навострился читать его, хотя она редко позволяла ему учиться.  
  
— Я лишь наблюдал за тем, чтобы читаури не повредили моё оружие, — любезно пояснил он. — Мне ни к чему ваши сокровища теперь, когда самое ценное мне уже отдано.  
  
Гамора медленно кивнула.  
  
— Ясно. Скипетр ждет тебя, — она отделилась от стены. — И мы готовы обуздать энергию куба.  
  
— С Таносом приятно иметь дело, — Локи улыбнулся.  
  
— Кому приятно?  
  
Локи хмыкнул.  
  
— Таким, как я, таким, как ты.  
  
— А мы — какие?  
  
Она посмотрела на него как-то пусто и холодно, хотя раньше он не замечал за ней такого бесчувствия. Гамора всегда была более открытой, чем её сестрица.  
  
Его вежливая улыбка погасла. Локи помедлил с ответом и вместо этого взглянул на дверь — туда, где осталась недосягаемая пока что перчатка бесконечности. Гамора тоже бросила короткий взгляд на хранилище. Она не могла не знать, что там находится и что он видел, и, кажется, они вполне понимали друг друга, как и прежде — в своей молчаливой манере. Это был шанс, их единственный шанс.  
  
— Ты… — Локи помедлил, подбирая слова, — дочь своего отца. Я — его верный союзник. Чего нам бояться?  
  
Некоторое время Гамора молчала. Серебристые линии на её лице — особенности расы или же следы вмешательства Таноса — слегка мерцали в темноте.  
  
Потом, очень медленно, под удивленным взглядом Локи, она взяла его руку и перевернула ладонью вверх. Он почувствовал напряжение, но не отступил; уже очень давно никто не прикасался к нему без намерения причинить боль. Гамора будто бы понимала это, поэтому её прикосновения были очень мягкими, почти невесомыми. Она вгляделась в линии ладони, Локи тоже опустил взгляд. Его кожа была сплошь покрыта шрамами, которые он имел несчастье получить здесь в качестве нескольких уроков послушания. По прихоти Таноса, конечно.  
  
— Ты прав, — из-под полуприкрытых век она смотрела на его руку. — Нам нечего бояться.  
  
_«И нечего больше терять»._  
  
— Но настолько ли? — Локи не понял, кому именно задал этот вопрос — себе или Гаморе, но она всё же ответила.  
  
— Если ты ещё спрашиваешь, значит, ты познал недостаточно боли, — она отпустила его руку. — Отец ждёт тебя.  
  
_Значит, отец слышит._  
  
Локи уходил, чувствуя взгляд Гаморы, и думал, что она возможно могла в чем-то завидовать ему — он убирался из этой клетки в настоящий мир, где Танос почти не был способен достать его. Но она останется здесь, как животное на привязи, наедине со своими страхами и сожалениями.  
  
Единственное, что Таносу не приходило в голову: когда зверю нечего терять, он может перегрызть себе лапу, чтобы освободиться.  


***

  
  
Все «друзья» пришли к трону Таноса, чтобы проводить Локи на Землю. Когда он подошел к титану, его слуга, держащий в руках вожделенный скипетр, тихо зашипел, а Небула впилась в него острым взглядом, от которого Локи резко стало не по себе. Сейчас в нём не было мстительной злобы — он горел неприкрытым торжеством. Неужели напоследок они приготовили ему какой-то «подарок»?  
  
Танос как всегда восседал на своем летающем престоле, а его огромные руки умиротворенно лежали на подлокотниках. Блистающий металл доспехов напомнил Локи о перчатке — он явно был один и тот же; одно идеально подходило к другому. Локи быстро отбросил эту навязчивую мысль, хотя в ней не было ничего дурного. Не стоило рисковать.  
  
— Скажи, ты предан мне, Локи? — Танос говорил спокойно, без гнева. В его тоне ничего нельзя было заподозрить, а мимика титана оставалась нечитаема. — _На самом деле?_  
  
— Я дал клятву, и я её сдержу, — Локи призвал магию, обволакивая себя золотистым мерцанием. Через секунду его тело уже облегали доспехи. — Я завоюю Землю, как мы и договаривались.  
  
— Легко дать клятву, которую можешь не сдержать, — зашипел слуга, и Локи метнул на него угрожающий взгляд.  
  
Танос молчал, потирая рукой могучий подбородок.  
  
— Он предаст нас, отец, — подала голос Небула, становясь рядом с троном Таноса. — Так же, как он предал свою семью.  
  
О, нужно было вырвать ей сердце — или то, что вместо него — когда у него была такая возможность.  
  
— Вы дали мне власть, силу и армию. Нет ни одной причины, почему я должен пойти против вас, — Локи сделал шаг к трону. — И, кажется, я уже доказал свою преданность тебе, Танос... Или мы начнем всё с самого начала?  
  
— Нет, не вижу в этом необходимости, — титан опустил руку, словно бы закончив раздумья и приняв какое-то решение. — Но я согласен. Дать клятву легко. Я не сомневаюсь в твоей способности давать обещания — только в твоей верности.  
  
Он переглянулся со слугой, подзывая его к себе.  
  
— У нас было не так много времени, чтобы привить тебе тягу к покорности, — Танос взял в руки скипетр, на заостренном конце которого светился голубой камень. — Но я нашел выход. Подойди сюда, Локи из Асгарда.  
  
Локи дрогнул при звуках своего имени. Никогда оно еще не звучало так зловеще.  
  
— Подойди, — сказала Небула, склоняя голову. — Или я заставлю тебя ползти.  
  
Локи знал, что не должен подчиняться, но нечто коснулось его сознания — и в каждой клетке тела резко вспыхнула боль. Единственным спасением от неё стало движение. Не чувствуя земли под ногами, он приблизился к Таносу, который как ни в чем не бывало улыбался. Титан направил скипетр острием в грудь Локи.  
  
Танос смотрел ему в глаза, и Локи понимал, что он _знает._  
  
Влияние камня напомнило ему быстрый легкий укол, и сначала ничего не изменилось. Пронизывающие сознание иглы начали вонзаться спустя секунду-две — одна за другой; потом они стали медленно выходить наружу, забирая с собой остатки того, что успели проткнуть — того, что составляло Локи, каким он был когда-то.  
  
Не в силах сопротивляться, он упал на одно колено. Боевые доспехи потускнели и исчезли.  
  
На лбу выступил пот, и хотя Локи вдыхал воздух, но не чувствовал его, словно его легкие куда-то исчезли. Вместе с недостатком кислорода меркли воспоминания. Видение точно такой же перчатки бесконечности в хранилище Всеотца поблекло, новые возможности — тоже. Легкое прикосновение Гаморы к его руке ушло последним. Всё затянуло туманом.  
  
Первым _значимым_ воспоминанием стал смех Безумного Титана.  
  
— _Теперь_ тебе больше нечего терять.  
  
Повинуясь молчаливому приказу, Локи протянул дрожащую руку и принял скипетр — отныне без особого вожделения к силе. Просто очередное орудие, которое послужит как ему, так и Таносу. Титан дал знак открывать портал.  
  
Будто сквозь толщу воды, Локи услышал гудение. Затем всё вокруг озарилось насыщенной морской синевой. Она обволакивала трон, слугу, Небулу и самого Локи.  
  
В последнюю секунду он очнулся и испытал сожаление, а потом искрящаяся дорога позвала его вперед. Локи без колебаний устремился по ней. Боль наконец ушла, и свет скипетра — яркий, как крылья зимородка, заботливо прикрыл ему глаза.


End file.
